


if you lived here

by Snickfic



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Captain Marvel (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: The Terran sits on the bed’s edge, holding herself very still.





	if you lived here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



The Terran sits on the bed’s edge, holding herself very still. Her elbow is mottled purple inside, at the transfusion site. “I don’t know where I am,” she says.

Someone has surely told her. Yon-Rogg has no formal purpose here, not yet. No assignment. He barely has permission: a few stolen moments between technicians. “On Hala, the Kree homeworld.”

“Have I been here before?” Her voice barely trembles. She has such promise, such potential.

“No. You’ve come from far away. But you’re home now, Vers,” he promises.

She brushes her thumb over the bruise. “Home,” she says, quiet, contemplative. Hopeful.


End file.
